A Day With Spongebob SquarePants: The Movie
A Day with SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie is an unreleased, unauthorized mockumentary created by Reagal Films and was to be distributed by MVD. The film was slated for a November 22, 2011 release before being cancelled. Users of various sites, such as Lost Media Wiki and 4chan, have been searching for the movie as a collective collaboration project since August 2015. Premise The Reagal Films official website gives a premise to the film: “In this mockumentary, SpongeBob lives above ground like all Hollywood superstars. Afraid that SpongeBob is becoming old news, his boss runs a contest called 'Spend a Day with SpongeBob'. The contest makes SpongeBob the talk of the town, as thousands of kids enter to win. The lucky winner is Seth, and he is ecstatic about his day with SpongeBob. However, the day becomes a roller coaster ride as things don’t go quite the way they planned.” Cancellation It’s unclear as to when the film was pulled from being release, but despite not being released, the film has appeared on a number of shopping websites starting with Amazon. It’s unclear as to when or how the film first appeared on Amazon, but once it was, the film was duplicated to a number of other shopping websites which is typically done with most products on these types of sites. The film was also given a barcode while it was in pre-production which can be viewed here. https://www.barcodelookup.com/0827191000486 References to ADWSS Before Search Began November 19th, 2011 -''' Christopher Robin Zimmerman or CRZ a user on the website The-W briefly mentioned AWSS in a forum post titled New DVDs coming out 11/22/11 In the post he wrote in regards to ADWSS, “I found very little on this one - maybe they're trying to keep it under the radar and avoid litigation.” 'November 22nd, 2011 -' The supposed release date of “A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants” 'December 2011 -' The film was listed on a PDF by the Hunterdon County Library in Flemington New Jersey as a new DVD arrival in December 2011. 'January 1st 2012 -' A twitter user named @TheDanielSean tweets that he is watching the film. 'August 8th, 2013 -' A thread on SpongeBob Mania is created, and the film is dismissed due to its unofficial nature. 'February 1st 2014 -' An anonymous person uploads what they claim to be the movies theme song onto YouTube. 'July 4th, 2014 -' Wikia User LarryInc64 finds the film after browsing Amazon, and discovers there is no further information online; because of this, he decides to create a page for the film on the Lost Media Wikia, though it received little to no attention. '''July 1st, 2015 - The movie is mentioned in blameitonjorge’s “Top 20 Lost Kid Films” ' Reagal Films ' Reagal Films is the company responsible for creating ADWSS along with over 70 other low budget documentaries on celebrities. The company was registered for a business license as required by law with The Offices of The Georgia Secretary of State: Corporations Division on October 6th 2008. The owner of the company is listed as Lorenzo Holley and they refiled their annual registration paperwork in 2014. The registered Agent who filed the paperworks is listed as John Weinstein, there is no real info for him online and the address he put on the business registration paperwork belongs to a storage locker facility. The main people believed to be involved in Reagal are Lorenzo Holley, Riley Thomas Markowiz, Charles Rand, Jonathan Salemi and Jason Boritz. Reagals listed headquarters is a strip mall near the Atlanta area. Multiple people have claimed to have visited the building with differing reports, some claiming that the location where Regeal is said to be located is inaccessible by ordinary means and others saying it’s abandoned. Eventually user ObscurusDoom discovered the address was used as the location for a company called for Foy Foods which was owned by Lorenzo Holley. Grand Scale Grand Scale Films in the newest incarnation of Reagal created by Lorenzo Holley, Victor Duenas Yackoff, Jason Boritz, Garrett Stevens and Jonathan Salemi all of whom besides Garret Stevens are former Reagal employees. The company was founded May 19th 2010 and Grand Scale started production of their first film Good Luck on February 14th 2014 with a kickstarter. The kickstarter for the film earned close to $11,000 with 20 backers. (This number is seemingly incredible since most kickstarts for films require at least a 100 backers to get much more than $5,000.) The film Good Luck (still in post production) features such celebrities as: * New York Times best selling author Robert Greene * Pyramid scam creator Steve Gillman * Professional card shark Kevin Blackwood * Actor Kerr Smith * Motivational speaker J.R. Martinez * Internet celebrity Ted Williams * Professional Poker Player Antonio Esfandiari * Former professional pitcher with the Yankees Scott Erickson * Olympic Gold Medalist Jennie Finch Grand Scale also lists two other upcoming films on their website those films being Catfish Killer and Hold The Mayo. MVD MVD Entertainment Group, (previously Music Video Distributors, Inc.) is an American Production company based in Pottstown, Pennsylvania, consisting of three main departments MVD Vusial, MVD Audio and MVD Distribution. The company was founded by Tom Seaman in 1986 and today has released over 8,000 titles. Today it currently operates a 30,000 square foot warehouse and office space with around 30 full time employees, holding the distribution rights for thousands of titles https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MVD_Entertainment_Group On the Grand Scale website is contact info for a man named Clint Weiler with the caption “For interviews or for additional info…” After contacting Weiler it was discovered he was a higher up at MVD Entertainment Group, (a music and movie distribution firm that sells several of Reagals documentaries on their website.) Though he had no connection to Reagal and had no idea his name was on their website. Two users on the Lost Media Wiki Dr. Watchamacallit and Thisishowibro9303 contacted them promptly and was told by customer service that the film was never released and was listed on Amazon and other sites while being developed before being inevitably canceled. They were also told that though no full film exists there still might be promo DVDs. After inquiring further the MVD customer support representative told them he was uncomfortable by seeing ADWSS searchers posting the companies voice mail on YouTube and taking pictures of their offices. After one user reported going to the MVD offices in person and breaking in only to discover the building abandoned the MVD representative asked Dr. Watchamacallit and Thisishowibro9303 not to contact the company again… Efforts to Recover the Lost Film Several users on The Lost Media Wiki have put together a search effort to find the lost mockumentary. The search has gained the attention of the news site Gawker and YouTube personality RebelTaxi. The search efforts continue on a blog which can be viewed here: https://adwss.wordpress.com/. The efforts also continue on the new lost media wiki forum here: http://forums.lostmediawiki.com/thread/22/day-spongebob-squarepants?page=5 Disproven Content Several users on Amazon have posted reviews for the movie which have all be proven hoaxes since the film was never released to the public. There have also been a number of images and YouTube videos which have also proven to be a hoax. These videos and images can be viewed at the bottom of this section. Several users on this wiki have also claimed to have a copy of this film, but they’ve all been proven false. ' ' Category:Lost Movies Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Direct-To-Video Films Category:Existence Unconfirmed Category:Lost Media